THE END
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Inilah akhir dari kita. Jalan kita yang tak lagi sama. Aku harus pergi, walau terasa sakit, ingatlah aku masih mencintaimu. songfic IchiRuki yay! mind RnR?


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**WAKAREMICHI © THE GAZETTE **

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, abal, ANGST, kalimat yang nggak jelas and many more~**

Yay my first songfic. Terinspirasi lagu wakaremichi yang dinyanyiin the GazettE. Suaranya ruki pas masih muda waawaawaaa *fansgirling* oke balik lagi ke topik, dan kenapa saya pake **IchiRuki**? Karena mereka sangat cocok untuk fic ini. Feelnya dapet gitu *plakk* Okeh tanpa perlu berpanjang kata, silahkan~

.

**the End**

.

**I loved you a lot, but it's time to part.**

**Everyday was full of quarrelling.**

**I have to live alone from now on.**

**I won't cry anymore.**

**.**

Prangg. Kembali suara beling pecah terdengar dari flat kecil itu. Suara lain pun segera menyusul,  
>"hentikan!" Seorang wanita berambut hitam keunguan berseru, matanya sembab dengan beberapa lebam dipipi dan tangannya.<p>

"Apa? Apa lagi? Setiap hari kita tak pernah berhenti bertengkar! Aku lelah!" pemuda bermata hasel dihadapannya juga terlihat tak jauh beda, suaranya terdengar kesal bercampur rasa kecewa. Tangannya mengacar kasar rambut sewarna kulit jeruk itu.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita akhiri saja!" Bisik lirih Gadis itu sambil menunduk, violetnya tak lagi menumpahkan kristalan bening, sudah cukup kau menangis Rukia! Betapapun kau menjaga hubungan ini pasti akan berahir, "seperti apapun kita berusaha, ini memang harus diakiri, Ichigo," Kau melangkah pelan mengambil tas kecilmu disudut ruang dan memasuki kamarmu.

Dia, pemuda berambut jingga masih disana diruangan tempat dimana kalian tadi bertengkar. Beberapa gelas berisi sake pecah menumpahkan isinya mengotori lantai. Dia duduk disana dengan kedua tangan menangkup diwajah, nampak jelas dia frustasi.

"Berakhir." Bisiknya miris.

Kau kembali keluar, menyeret koper tua berwarna pink pucat. Pemuda itu sadar apa arti dari koper tua berwarna pink itu. Kau akan pergi selamanya. Dengan langkah pasti kau berjalan melewatinya, menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan, 'sebenarnya aku tak mau ini terjadi.' lalu berlalu pergi. Kau harus kuat Rukia. Tak boleh lagi air mata bergumul di iris violetmu.

Perlahan pintu menutup, kau berjalan meninggalkan flat kecil itu, menuruni tangga dan berjalan keluar sebelum berhenti sejenak unttuk menoleh. Iris bulatmu memandandangi kompleks Apartemen itu. Tempat yang dulu dipenuhi rasa cinta kasih, tempat yang menyimpan ebrjuta memori masa lampau. Saat saat bahagia itu. Dan saat-saat terkelam juga berada disana hingga akhir yaitu pada hari ini. Kau memandangnya cukup lama agar tak ada perasaan rindu lagi dengan tempat itu. Setelah melepas nafas panjang kau benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik dan siap melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

**Truthfully, it's harsh, it's painful and lonely.**

**But that's because you're pretending to be strong**

**I'm sorry. I was stupid to think we could smile till the end**

**Even though I just want to cry.**

**.**

Kau masih duduk di dalam ruangan itu, permata hazelmu kini menatap sendu ruang makan kecil yang berantakan ini. Gelas _sake_ yang pecah, beberapa botol kosong yang tadinya berisi _root bear, _baju-baju kotor yang menumpuk serta bungkus makanan yang berserakan.. Semuanya kacau, tempat ini benar-benar berantakan. Kau menghela nafasmu panjang.

Dia kembali dari kemarnya, menyeret koper tua berwarna pink. Ah akhirnya kau tau inilah keputusan terahir. Sungguh sakit saat melihat gadis itu melangkah pergi. Tapi ini kebenaran dari keputusan terbaik. Jika tidak diakhiri kalian akan terus menyakiti satu sama lain, baik itu fisik seperti lebam diwajahnya ataupun secara batin yang semakin teriris.

Kau mencoba memasang senyumanmu, saat dia, Rukia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama sendunya. Tapi sayang entah kenapa bibirmu terasa sangat berat untuk menarik lengkung tipis disitu, yang kau hasilkan hanya tatapan datar. Dan dia berlalu.

"Gomen ne Rukia." Hanya suara lirihmu terucap setelah pintu tertutup. Menyisakan kau sendiri. Kau ingin sekali rasanya menangis tapi sayang hal itu sepertinya mustahil untuk pria sepertimu.

.

**I quickly understood, because I've seen many expressions up till now.**

**It's not that we've lost interest, but rather than losing sight of each other**

**It's better to say "Do your best" and walk our own separate roads**

**.**

Kini aku sadar, teramat sadar bahwa dia juga sama denganku, tak ingin berpisah tapi tak mungkin bisa berhenti meyakitiku. Perlahan aku meraba lebam di pipiku, sensasi nyeri terasa begitu jemari tanganku menyentuhnya.

Bukan, bukan hal ini yang menyebabkan aku meninggalkanmu. Bukan, berkali pun kau menyakiti fisiku, tetap saja tidak menghapus rasa dihatiku. Hanya saja mungkin perbedaan yang terjadi yang tak bisa menyatukan. Apakah aku masih bisa percaya padamu? Setelah berbagai hal yang ku lihat?

Ah kau menatapku sebelum aku pergi, seolah berkata, "Inilah yang terbaik."

Memang inilah akhir dan awal baru untuk kita.

.

**Farewell, see you again, be well.**

**I'll never never forget**

**Farewell, we'll definitely meet again, right?**

**It's a promise, we'll link our little fingers as a sign**

**.**

"Rukia!" panggilmu. Kini kau berlari mengejarnya. Bukan, kau tidak berubah pikiran. Keputusan yang kalian ambil tak pernah akan berubah. Dan gadis itu menoleh, menatapmu melalui iris violetnya, bibir mungilnya mengumandangkan namamu dengan nada heran.

"Ichigo?"

Kini kalian saling berhadapan, saling menatap iris satu sam lain, "selamat tinggal, maaf." Ucapmu sambil menyarungkan kedua tangan disaku.

Rukia tersenyum lembut, "ya, selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa ichigo."

"Rukia, aku berjanji tak akan melupakan semua ini." Sahutmu saat dia hendak berbalik.

"Ya, aku juga. Kita akan bertemu kembali, Ichigo," dan dia mengacungkan kelingkingnya didepanmu dan kau tahu apa yang harsnya kau lakulan, kalian saling menautkan kelingking dan tersenyum.

.

**8th of July, our third month anniversary.I wonder if you remember**

**The time we first met?**

**You, looking down in shame, were crying...**

**.**

Rukia, apa kau ingat saat pertama kalian bertemu? Hari itu ditaman ria kalian bertemu. Kau menangis gara gara kehilangan dompetmu. Mungkin saat itu kau terlalu bahagia, terlalu asik dengan permainan disana dan melupakan semua. Dan saat kau sadar, kau telah kehilangan dompet yang berisi semua uangmu. Kau ketakutan,panik dan menangis. Oh menyedihkan gadis sepetimu menangis seperti anak kecil. Lalu seorang pemuda berusia sepantaran denganmu atau mungkin sedikit lebih tua darimu, mungkin sekitar setahunan lebih darimu, datang menghampiri.

Tapi kau malah takut dengannya. Kau melangkah mundur begitu melihat rambut dengan warna mencolok itu. Warna jingga yang sangat tidak biasa. Apalagi raut mukanya tampak seram dengan kerut permanen diwajahnya. Maka berbagai prasangka memenuhi benakmu. Kau berpikir jika pemuda itu bukan orang baik, mungkin saja salah satu preman di taman ria ini.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat." Tidak pemuda itu tersenyum manis padamu kontras dengan penampilannya yang mirip berandalan. Dia tidak menodongmu melainkan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kau hanya terpaku melihatnya, terperangah akan sikap baiknya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"…"

"oh iya perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, dan kau?"

Itulah awal dari segalanya bagi kalian.

.

**Those were enjoyable, inevitable days.**

**It was short, but we were happy.**

**Even though we were happy...**

**.**

Itulah pertama kali kalian bertemu. Awal dimana kalian berteman. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat kalian mulai berteman akrab. Menghabiskan hari dengan berbagai macam hal. Hingga kalian merasakan hal baru yang disebut orang-orang dengan cinta. Ya kalian merasakannya satu sama lain. Hingga kalian menjalin hubungan asmara. Kalian begitu bahagia dan menikmati perasaan ini.

Kalian saling menyayangi satu sama lain tak ingin berpisah. Dan kaupun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Berbagi satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kasih dan sayang. Walau dalam kehidupan sederhana dalam sebuah flat kecil dipinggiran kota.

Tapi semua cerita mesti tak selalu berjalan manis bukan?

.

**I quickly understood, because I've seen many expressions up till now.**

**It's not that we've lost interest, but rather than losing sight of each other**

**It's better to say "Do your best" and walk our own separate roads**

**.**

"Maaf ya, mungkin jalan kita masing masing telah melenceng begitu jauh." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap langit biru diatas.

"Ya, terlalu sulit untuk mengambil jalan yang sama seperti yang dulu." Sementara rukia menatap aspalan yang mereka pijaki.

"Ini yang terbaik."

"Lanjutkan perjalananmu Ichigo."

"Kau juga."

.

**Farewell, see you again, be well.**

**I'll never never forget Farewell, we'll definitely meet again, right?**

**It's a promise, we'll link our little fingers as a sign**

**.**

"_Sayonara__,__ mata ne__,__ genki de ite ne__."_ Ucap ku lirih.

Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi kan Ichigo? Kau sudah berjanji, dan aku juga sudah berjanji. Jangan lupakan kenangan diantara kita. Jangan lupakan ini. Perlahan aku menarik kelingkingku. Semuanya terasa ringan. Ini berakhir, dan aku meninggalkannya disana. Kami masih memasang senyum satu sama lain. Sepeti seorang sahabat yang akan pergi jauh ya?

Mentari siang dimusim dingin ini bersinar begitu cerah. Seolah badai salju telah pergi. Sang mentari seolah ingin segera membuka lembaran musim semi. Seperti aku dan kau Ichigo.

.

**Hooking little fingers in a promise, you said 'Just a little while more, don't take yours away'.**

**One day, when we can laugh again, as two people who won't miss each other...**

**One day, when we can laugh again...**

**(If I turn around you'll see my tears, so waved with my back facing you.**

**I'll never forget. Don't change, and stay as the you whom I love.)**

**.**

Tautan dikelingking ini terasa begitu hangat setelah berbulan bulan hanya dingin yang menyentuhku. Lembut dan halus. Tapi ini adalah akhir. Kau menarik pelan kelingkingmu. Apa benar ini adalah akhir? Tidak kan? Ini adalah awal baru diantara kita karena kita telah mengikat janji. Janji tidak melupakan semua hal-hal yang telah terjadi, bahkan perpisahan ini.

Kita juga berjanji bahwa suatu saat kita akan bahagia bersama. Aku yakin bahwa aku bisa lagi tertawa denganmu. Tertawa bersama-sama ditempat berbeda. Tertawa bersama dengan orang yang telah menjadi pilihan kita.

Orang yang tepat bagi kita masing-masing. Orang yang tak akan menyakiti kita. Suatu saat… Suatu saat. Aku yakin itu, apakah kau juga berpikir begitu Rukia? Apa kau juga berfikir aka nada orang lain yang akan membahagiakan kita suatu hari nanti? Jika iya, sungguhpun aku masih menyayangimu.

.

**Farewell, see you again, be well.**

**(I'll never never forget)**

**Farewell, we'll definitely meet again, right?**

**(It's a promise, we'll link our little fingers as a sign)**

**You, whom I love, became a precious memory.**

**It's lonely to the point of death, your voice won't leave my mind**

**.**

Kau kini berlalu, menarik kopermu lagi dan menyeretnya untuk ikut denganmu. Kaki mungilmu perlahan melangkah jauh. dan menghilang diujung tikungan. Aku tak bisa menahanmu, karena sama saja menarikmu lagi dalam pesakitan. Tidak, sungguh aku tak mau hal yang sama terulang. Ah biarlah ini menjadi lembar terakhir. Dan bukankah setelah membaca buku kita pasti akan menutupnya?

"Selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku yakin, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku telah berjanji. Walau jalan kita telah berbeda, walau tali pengikat kita telah putus, walau kau telah pergi. Akhir yang tak begitu buruk. Iya kan?

Kita apsti bisa bertemu lagikan Rukia? Sungguhpun aku menyayangimu, kaulah satu-satunya yang kusuka. Kau lah memori berhargaku. Yah sekarang aku berdiri sendiri disini, menatap flat kecilku dilantai tiga, ah pastiakan terasa sepi lagi tempat ini. Tak aka nada lagi suaramu disana. Akan kah sepi ini membuatku mati? Tidak. Tidak boleh, aku harus tetap baik-baik saja.

.

**THE END**

**.**

# Sayonara, mata ne, genki de ite ne : selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik.

_Author corner_:

Author: Tidak akhir dari hubungan kalian begitu buruk, harusnya kalian tetap bersama .:ToT:. huhuhu *garuk tembok* wToTw

Ichi: *nimpuk kepala author* =,)/(o; itu juga gara-gara kamu! Author bego!

Authoe: #o)a tapi…tapi… jangan salahkan saya salahkanlah lagunya yang sedih *ditimpuk anak-anak Gajet+heresy+sixths*

Rukia: wah disini aku begitu keren ya?

Ichi: ini lagi! mau-maunya ikutan fic ga jelas kaia gini!

Rukia: apa masudmu jeruk?

Author: *muncul dengan tubuh penuh luka*makin OOT saja, ya sudah Minna-san kalau mau protes saya boleh kok asal **concrit**, dengan lapang dada pasti saya terima. Silahkan klik link biru-biru dibawa ya? 8Dp


End file.
